


The New Boss

by BeyondStarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondStarlight/pseuds/BeyondStarlight
Summary: Muggle AU: Snape fucks with Dumbledore – who happens to be his dad’s boss.





	The New Boss

Severus swallows.

On his left is his dad, leaning over his plate, already reeking of beer, and arguing with some other bloke. The news. Politics. Something something. He said he wouldn’t drink. Always says that. Always ends up drinking anyway. Severus watches him clenching his fists and pausing a moment before replying – he’s getting angry. There’s spit and pieces of food coming out of his mouth. And all the way here the bastard had been going on about how Severus should behave.

On his right is his dad’s boss. And his dad’s boss’ hand is in Severus’ lap. His fingers are kneading his thigh gently. Severus’ mind keeps wandering. If they would all just leave. If they all went for a smoke. Just ten minutes. Five. Anything. If they all started watching the football game on the telly next to them. He imagined those long fingers in his lap climbing higher. Imagined them unzipping him. Rubbing him while the others were enthralled with a bunch of overpaid wankers chasing a ball. Severus licks his lips and catches the man glancing at his mouth, eyes lingering for a moment before they leave him again.

“Brian,” The man had insisted, not unkindly, upon their meeting. He was the new boss. Auburn hair with streaks of dark grey coming through. Tall and broad. His grip was firm as he shook Severus’ hand. He had eyed Severus up and down slowly, and Severus spent the next thirty minutes convincing himself it meant nothing, until that hand had come to rest upon his thigh.

And it’s still there now, and it’s driving him insane. He shifts, just a bit. Enough to spread his legs just a little farther apart. Enough to make it seem like it has more to do with a comfortable sitting position than with the aching hard-on in his pants.

Someone says something about the church. Someone’s wife begins to rant. At least three men simultaneously begin to argue with her. The hand on his leg digs more firmly into his thigh. Severus breathes out hard.

In the fraction of a second, his father turns his head, and the hand is gone. It feels cold where the warmth of his hand was. Severus finds himself searching for something to do, and reaches out for his glass. The beer is lukewarm and bitter. He pulls a face. His dad turns away again.

Severus excuses himself. Awkwardly, he gets out of his chair, and out of the cramped little room in the back of the cramped little pub. The stairs creak underneath his weight. They reek of cat piss. His erection is already half soft again.

On his way here, he’d imagined the whole ordeal fancier. Dinner with the new boss. Then again, his father’s job has never been anything fancy. The old boss had died – sudden heart attack or something. Her son had just taken over. Wanted a good start. So here they are. In a shabby but warm pub that’s just far enough out of town so that everyone feels as much at home as they feel out of place.

He’s washing his hands when he hears a second pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. He feels a little silly when he quickly glances in the mirror and runs a half-damp hand through his hair.

His dad’s boss – _Brian_ – enters the bathroom. The door closes behind him with a quiet click, turning the background noise of arguing men and women into a muffled cacophony. Severus watches him in the mirror. There are no more than two steps between them. Brian looks handsome, properly groomed – he looks like the sort of man who goes out of his way to moisturise, and Severus, quickly glancing at his own reflection, damns him for it.

He stands perfectly still as Brian closes the distance between them. They stand close enough for Severus to feel him behind him, like a warm shadow draped around his back. A soft breath hits his ear.

“Severus, was it?” he says, silkily. Severus almost answers, but then there is a hand snaking around his hip, and whatever answer his brain knitted together is swallowed back down. He bites his lip as he watches the hand unzip his jeans and palm his cock through his pants. Then his thumb hooks around the waistband and pulls it down. The head of Severus’ cock juts out eagerly, his cock already half-hard again.

Over his shoulder, Brian watches him. His hot exhale hits Severus’ neck, making him shiver. “Lovely,” he breathes against his ear. His grip tightens around Severus’ cock, and he begins to jerk him off leisurely, as though he has all the time in the world.

Severus thinks about his dad downstairs and wonders idly whether he’d murder Severus or his own boss. The thought is chased away when he feels Brian against him, chest-to-back. The outline of an erection presses snugly against his behind. Severus arches his back slightly. His trousers and pants are pushed further down. The trousers are too big from him – an old pair from his dad – and they pool around his ankles without making a sound. He exhales loudly, impatiently. As if he’s done this before. A finger runs between his cheeks and it feels – his thoughts stutter as the finger returns – it feels wrong and really good and – rubbing him teasingly – _decadent_.

“Ah –”

His eyes open wide – he doesn’t remember closing them. A fingertip enters him, slowly, easing its way in. He bites down on his lip to stop himself from gasping, screaming, moaning, he’s not sure what sounds will come out.

It stops. Severus glances over his shoulder so fast his neck makes an unpleasant pop.

“Sorry love,” Brian says, his voice distinctly hoarser than before, “You’re too tight to do this… like this.”

Before Severus can figure out what he means, Brian takes a small container from his pocket, screws off the lid, scoops up whatever is inside, and – Severus gasps as the slick finger rubs him firmly, returning right to where it left. He arches his back again, stifling a moan as the finger shallowly thrusts into him.

A burst of muffled laughter from downstairs reaches them. Fuck. His dad. Would he notice? What if someone-

“Oh –”

His knees nearly give in. Fuck. He arches his back. There. Yes. Fuck. Again. Please. Fuckfuckfuck.

It stops. Severus makes a whiny sound before he can stop himself.

“Such a foul-mouthed man. Makes me wonder what sorts of sounds you’ll make in just a moment.”

Severus freezes. Did he? Out loud? His thoughts immediately go quiet when a thick, blunt tip nudges him. A warm hand guides him, bending him forward a little more. He tries to keep his eyes open but they keep closing. Brian’s voice buzzes through his head, and he can’t make sense of the words but they pool in his head, heavy and encouraging.

Brian grabs him by the waist and begins to fuck him, quickly, maddeningly, and Severus can’t help but let every embarrassing sound spill from his mouth. He hates the way he whines and moans. Like one of those women from the badly faked pornography he used to watch before he realised he was only watching the guys. He bites his lip and tastes blood without feeling pain.

A large hand covers his mouth. Another thrust, it rubs against him just right, inside, somehow. His throaty moan is muffled by the hand. With his head raised, he sees them in the mirror. He realises, somewhat belatedly, that Brian has probably been watching them this entire time. Severus looks at him – at the predatory gleam in his eyes, all decency and formality gone. The new boss. Flustered, with a sheen of sweat on his forehead and hunger in his eyes. Thrusting. Hard. Fast. Just right. Severus arches his back more. Yes. There. Fuck. His cock keeps rubbing against him just right. Just there. Yes. Please. Please. _Please_.

His whole body jerks. He screams into the palm of Brian’s hand. His cock throbs, untouched, shooting spunk against the edge of the sink and Severus’ own belly.

And then the tension uncoils, and he feels both heavy and light at the same time. He thinks he will collapse, but two arms wrap around him tightly. Brian fucks him hard, little grunts escaping from his mouth.

So here he is. In a cramped toilet, upstairs of some shabby pub on the outskirts of a town not far enough to be strange not close enough to be familiar. Bent over the sink, back arched and clinging onto anything he can while one ragged moan is drawn from him after another. Getting fucked by his dad’s boss.


End file.
